Vehicle subsystems are often powered when the vehicle ignition is turned on. Some subsystems, such as interior lights, can turn on even if the vehicle is otherwise powered off. Interior lights, for instance, may turn on when one of the doors is opened. Other subsystems, like an entertainment system, may remain on for a brief time after the vehicle ignition is turned off.